ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Disney World
Disney World is the new film based on these characters. The film would be released on February 13th 2020 Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * Robin Williams as Genie * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Jim Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington * Dave Foley as Flik * John Goodman as Sulley * Billy Crystal as Mike * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Matthew Broderick as Simba * Zach Braff as Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Jeremy Irons as Scar * James Woods as Hades * Tony Jay as Judge Claude Frollo/Magic Mirror * Corey Burton as Captain Hook/Grumpy/Dale/Chernabog * Linda Gary as Maleficent * Ken Page as Oogie Boogie * Andrew Stanton as Zurg and Hopper * Louise Chamis as Evil Queen/Old Hag * Jason Lee as Syndrome * Steve Buscemi as Randall * Rob Paulsen as the Troubadour * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Elastigirl * Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * Bruce Boxleitner as TRON * Harrison Ford as Han Solo and Indiana Jones * Carrie Fisher as Princess Leia * Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Edward Asner as Carl Fredericksen * Jordan Nagai as Russell * Bob Peterson as Dug and Chick Hicks * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Kristen Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Jonathan Groff as Kristoff * Josh Gad as Olaf * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip * Albert Brooks as Marlin * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory * Alexander Gould as Nemo and Bambi * Eric Loomis as Iron Man * Chris Evans as Captain America * Vin Diesel as Groot * Nolan North as Rocket Raccoon * Joan Cusack as Jessie and Abby Mallard * Kelly MacDonald as Merida * Alli'i Carvalho as Moana * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * Paige O. Harra as Belle * Robby Benson as Prince Adam * Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen * Linda Larkin as Jasmine * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Mel Gibson as John Smith * Ming-Na Wen as Mulan * B.D. Wong as Li Shang * Mark Moseley as Mushu * Julie Andrews as Mary Poppins * Dick Van Dyke as Bert * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Pamela Ribon as Snow White * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Charming * Harry Stockwell as The Prince * Jimmy MacDonald as Jaq and Gus * Amy Adams as Giselle * James Marsden as Prince Edward * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope * Nathan Lane as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Moria Kelly as Nala * Robert Guillaume as Rafiki * Sam Worthington as Jake Sulley * Zoe Saldana as Neytiri * Garrett Hedlund as Sam Flynn * Olivia Wilde as Quorra * Patton Oswalt as Remy * John Travolta as Bolt * Miley Cyrus as Penny Forrester * Susan Essman as Mittens * Mark Walton as Rhino * Lou Romano as Linguini * Janeane Garofalo as Colette Tatou * Peter Sohn as Emile * Edward Brophy as Timothy Q. Mouse * Catherine O. Harra as Sally Skellington * Daveigh Chase as Lilo * Frank Oz as Yoda * John Boyega as Finn * Daisy Ridley as Rey * Oscar Issac as Poe Dameron * Ewan McGregor as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Joel McCrary as Baloo * Jason Scott Lee as Mowgli * Kath Soucie as Wendy Darling * D.B. Sweeney as Aladar * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Princess Atta * Michael Welch as Pinocchio * Eddie Carroll as Jimmy Cricket * John Kassir as Meeko * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Frank Welker as Dumbo and Flit * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Tony Hale as Forky * Jim Cummings as Pooh, Tigger and Pete * Brad Garrett as Eeyore * Jeff Bennett as Piglet and Pip * Max Burkholder as Roo * Bob Hoskins as Eddie Valiant * Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit * Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit * Amy Poehler as Joy * Phyllis Smith as Sadness * Daniel Hanson/Jordan Fry as Lewis Robinson * Wesley Singerman as Wilbur Robinson * Matthew Sloan as Darth Vader * Christopher Plummer as Charles Muntz * Geoffrey Rush as Hector Barbosa * Bill Nighy as Davy Jones * Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel * Keith David as Dr. Facilier * Richard White as Gaston * Barry Humphries as Bruce the Shark * Jenny Slate as Bellwether * Jeff Bridges as Kevin Flynn and CLU * Stephen Lang as Miles Quaritch * Christopher Lloyd as Judge Doom * Miguel Ferrer as Shan-Yu * Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu * Zoe Caldwell as Grand Councilwoman * David Ogden Stiers as Governor Ratcliffe * Santino Fontana as Prince Hans * James Cromwell as Yokai * Michael Giacchino as FN-3181 * Ian McDiarmid as Emperor Palpatine * Kelsey Grammar as Stinky Pete * Alan Tudyk as King Candy * Ned Beatty as Lotso Huggin Bear * MacInTalk as AUTO * Dick Zondag as Bowler Hat Guy * Wayne Knight as Al McWhiggin * Erik Von Detten as Sid Phillips * Ronald Lacey as Arnold Toht * David Warner as Sark and MCP * George Sanders as Shere Khan * Sterling Holloway as Kaa * Eleanor Audley as Lady Tremaine * Ian Holm as Skinner * Malcolm McDowell as Dr. Calico * Adam Driver as Kylo Ren * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Kurt Russell as Ego the Living Planet * Bill Wise as Screenslaver * John Ratzenberger as Underminer * Liam O. Brien as Red Skull * Josh Cooley as Jangles the Clown * Susan Sarandon as Queen Narissa * Jason Wingreen as Boba Fett * Gwendoline Christie as Captain Phasma * Matthew Wood as General Grievous * Christopher Lee as Count Dooku * Peter Serafinowicz as Darth Maul * James Cagney as Tom Powers * John Wayne and Clint Eastwood as the Cowboys * Sigourney Weaver as Ellen Ripley * Judy Garland as Dorothy * Ray Bolger as Scarecrow * Jack Hailey as Tin Man * Bert Lahr as The Cowardly Lion * Margaret Hamilton as The Wicked Witch of the West * Singer Midgets as the Munchkins * Jean Shepard as John * B.J. Ward as Sarah * Fred Tatasciore as Yeti * David Danipour as Dr. Stevens * Alison Blanchard as Dr. Odgen * Paul Frees as Haunted Mansion Host * Mark Silverman as Rod Serling * Robert Osborne as The Host of TCM * Virginia Brown Faire as Tinkerbell * Walt Disney as The Narrator Crew Directed by Noah Haus Music by Henry Jackman, Alan Menken and Alan Silvestri Supervising Animators: Eric Goldberg and Tom Bancroft Produced by John Musker and Ron Clements Executive Producers Steven Spielberg and John Lasseter Songs by Bruce Broughton and Alan Menken Original Music by John Williams Based on Marvel Comics by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby Based on Star Wars Characters by George Lucas "Beauty and the Beast" Performed by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" Conducted by Leopold Stokowski "Friend Like Me" Performed by Robin Williams and Bret Iwan "Hey Mickey" Performed by Bret Iwan, Robin Williams, Russi Taylor and Dick Van Dyke (feat. the Disney Characters) "Let it Go" Performed by Idina Menzel "Derezzed" Performed by Daft Punk "Chim Chim Cheree" Performed by Julie Andrews and Dick Van Dyke "Come and Get Your Love" Performed by Redbone "You've Got A Friend In Me" Performed by Robert Goulet "Sweet Wings of Love" Performed by Rob Paulsen "Never Knew I Needed" Performed by Ne-Yo "A Whole New World" Performed by Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle See Also Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2, Mickey's House of Villains 2, Super Smash Bros., LEGO Dimensions, Avengers: Endgame, Heroes from Hollywood and NY, Jonah and Gru, Spider-Man vs Venom